DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This applicant undertakes to deliver and maintain the Cancer Genetics Network (CGN) information resource database (i.e., objective 3 as specified in the RFA). The sub-objectives include: 1. Centralized data management, and ready access of the data to authorized users. 2. Quality assurance of the contents of the database. 3. Tracking of biospecimens such as tissue samples, as part of an inventory management system. This proposal does not address the tasks of subject recruitment coordination, primary collection of information, study design and statistical analysis, all of which are part of objective 3. The investigators will provide informatics support to other ITG investigators who are funded to carry out these tasks as and when needed. Creation of the database will involve integration and porting from other Internet-accessible, client-server systems that the investigators have previously built to address the management of clinical data, gene characterization data and biospecimen inventory. The database will be accessible over the World-Wide through a standard browser. The advantages of a Web solution include lower distribution costs, simplified setup and maintenance, and end-user hardware platform independence. The database will incorporate security measures to limit unauthorized access, and restrict viewing and editing of data from individual studies only to the users who are appropriately authorized. Input of data into the system will come primarily through periodic bulk import of data that is maintained locally at individual nodes in the CGN. Informatics assistance will be provided to the individual nodes to assist the task of data exchange, and when necessary, to assist the design of local data collection systems.